


EROS AND AGAPE

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV First Person, Victor's Musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: Victor reflects on his feelings towards the two boys that have been changing his life. Inspired by the beautiful musical themes from the anime. Short and poetic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the awesome Kubo Sensei, I just borrow them because I love them.

EROS AND AGAPE.

I’ve been thinking about it since I started preparing my new routine. What is love? Am I worthy of it? Can I share it? I love skating, I love ballet and I love music, these things fill my soul and own my heart but what about the love you feel for another human being? What about…..Yuri? Or even Yurio? These boys adore me. Hell, the whole world does. Whom do I adore? Or is my heart made of ice? But ice melts in warm hands, ice melts when sun rays touch it. Just like something inside of me melts when I see Yuri smiling. Do I love Yuri? He makes me happy, he makes me want to keep fighting and I know I will conquer the whole Universe by his side. Does Yuri love me? Adoration is one thing, love is another thing. He’s my fan, my pupil and wants to eat pork cutlet bowls with me forever. I’m so confused. I just know I don’t want to be far away from my insecure, stubborn Katsuki boy. Ever.

 

AGAPE.

 

Yurio is like an angel you see in churches, in ancient engravings, his blond hair like a halo and his blue eyes like the stained glasses in a cathedral. When he skates I almost weep every time, such beauty, such innocence and purity. As if God himself had forged him like a jewel for us to admire. I know he loves me. And I feel something for him: I worship him as the artwork he is, like you worship a sculpture or a painting. I could live without him and I will. He has a great future ahead; he’ll probably be bigger than me in the figure skating world, as much as that thought hurts my ego. He’ll find someone to love who will love him back. Because delicate angels are destined to the greatest of loves.

 

 

EROS.

Yuri is like the Earth, like the sand you sink your feet in, like the substrate and the clay you use to mould. I am moulding him. I am making my own work of art with him. His black hair like the matter in alchemy that must be transformed, his brown eyes like the soil, full of the seeds of life. When he fixes those eyes on me I feel flames bursting in the pit of my stomach, I feel such aliveness, joy, that sometimes I think I might explode. When he skates he has magic, no, he is magic, magic I haven’t seen in anyone before, he enthrals me the same way he enthrals the audience. I’m the Moon orbiting around him, I can’t break his influence on me. I know he loves me and I know I love him. Because the perfume of his shampoo clouds my senses and the softness of his skin makes me dream of paradises. Because he’s my diamond and I’m his philosophical stone ready to turn him into the most precious gold.


End file.
